A Troublesome Day
by troublesome01
Summary: Ever had one of those of bad days where everyting goes wrong? Shikamaru has and his day keeps getting messed up. He has only one thing to say to all this troublesome. T in case.
1. Explosion at Morning

**Yo! This is my first story so I'm aiming for mediocre at most. I don't own Naruto. I did once think of going to Kishimoto-sama's and challenge him to a duel, but you know… troublesome.**

**

* * *

**

The sun was rising over Konoha, gently coating the leaf village in a soft glow. The normal sounds of the village were heard; the chirping of the birds, the smell of the breakfast cooking, and the pounding of a post.

Yes, everybody's favorite youthful chûnin, Rock Lee, was training at sunrise. He was currently destroying the third training post of the day.

"5988, 5989, 599-" The post, as it could not take another hit, exploded into dust with a small poof. Lee of course would usually stop here, but he turns towards a fourth post. "Oh someone added a fourth post, YOSH!" Lee pulls his fist back and swings at the post.

BAAAMMM!

An explosion shocked the landscape leaving a smoking crater, with a dumbfounded Lee. The, now, black spandex wearing ninja blinked his bushy brows and coughed.

In some nearby bushes a certain orange clad ninja jumped toward Konoha, closely followed by certain dog-using ninja and his companion. "Kiba, finally this prank contest will decide who gets to ask Hinata to the annual Konoha Ninja Dance Party with ramen!"

"There was nothing on the flyer about ramen, baka!"

"Dog breath!"

"Ramen-addict"

"Flea-bag"

"Orange freak!"

As the two ninjas continue to argue, Gai arrives on the scene in his special green pajamas and nightcap.

"Lee, what happened to my youthful student?"

"Gai-sensei, I mastered a new youthful move; the 'Explosion of Youth'!"

"Amazing my youthful student!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

Somehow a sunset and beach appeared in the background as they hugged, at sunrise. (Weird huh?)

* * *

_The cloud passed by without a sound. It was peaceful and it didn't trouble anyone as it made its movements over the pineapple pony tailed ninja. Ino had been arrested for being too troublesome and loud a week earlier, along with Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and everybody else who was troublesome._

_That was the day his rules of life applied to everybody. No one could be loud, annoying, or troublesome. Life was perfect._

_Another cloud floated overhead with never troublesome speed. It was perf-_

An explosion rocked the place and awoke the resident lazy genius of Konoha. Someone had done something… troublesome. Shikamaru sighed at the fact he could not go back to sleep and sat up in his bed.

Shikamaru looked at the window and saw the sun rising over Konoha. He stared at it in wonder. 'So this must be one of those sunrises Ino was talking about. Its so…, troublesome.'

* * *

Kakashi was walking to a dango shop for breakfast because, well, he was hungry. Off in some nearby shadows Naruto was grinning ready to see his prank in action. Kakashi walked closer and closer to the area of the prank.

"Just a little more, come on, here it comes!"

Kakashi slowed to a stop, sensing something off, and looked around. 'Hmm, Naruto is those shadows…, what is he planning.' Glancing around he saw sand on the pavement. 'How stupid does he think I am?'

Kakashi sighed deciding he would have to help Naruto on his trap setting skills later. He took one step to the right and continued on. Naruto sliced a wire that released two gifts for Kakashi. 'Yes, Kakashi-sensei keep walking.'

Kakashi looked up and saw an anvil falling out of nowhere. Kakashi took a step to the left to avoid the anvil. 'What the heck, Naruto, have you been taking lessons from the willy coyote?'

Then he noticed a cat, the same cat that had tormented his team and all the other genin teams at least twenty times a week. Now this would have not been odd except it was coming straight at him at bullet speed, screaming like a banshee. "Oof"

Kakashi fell back and into the sand, causing it to open, making him fall into the pit with the cat screeching and clawing.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Nooo, stop scratching me! NARUTO!"

Naruto ran from scene, quickly, seeing as he did not want die at moment.

* * *

Shikamaru had walked outside to find a good place to go cloud watching. But of course he had just woke up and was feeling a little hungry. 'It's too troublesome to wake mom so I guess I'll go for some dango.' Shikamaru at first thought to get some ramen, but then he could met Naruto in the morning. Shikamaru was not a morning person or an evening person or a nighttime person. Yes, Shikamaru was a special class; a Shika person.

As he was walking Kakashi popped out the ground with scratches and dashed passed Shikamaru. Shikamaru raised his eye brow and turned around to the hole and said only one thing before he was attacked by a ball of fuzz.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Kiba saw Sakura and Ino approaching and walked towards them. "Hey, Sakura, Ino." "Hey, Kiba." Kiba turned the corner and started rushing to a good hiding spot, since Ino got scary when she angry and Sakura, well half the people that she treats are people who got on her bad side.

"Oh, Sakura are you going to the dance, next week?" Ino didn't seem to realize what Kiba did up ahead in the road.

"Yes, but that's to help Shizune control Tsunade-sama's drinking." A sigh was released from the kunoichi. Not noticing the area up ahead, both girls continued walking.

"Well good luck with that. Heh what's that up ahead?" Ino approached the objects then hearts popped out of her head. 'It's those shoes that were especially made for that one actress!' As Ino reached out to grab them, Sakura saw the shoes and pushed Ino out of the way.

"Oww, what the hell, Sakura?" Then Ino smirked and thought of the only way to distract her.

"OMG! It's Sasuke-kun!"

"Where?!" Sakura was knocked down by Ino special sleeper senbon.(a/n awesome!) Ino smirked and dusted herself off. The kunoichi approached the shoes and grabbed, but was then electrocuted by the shoes.

"Ow! What's going on...? I know maybe if I go really slow…" Of course all Ino was met with was another electric shock. 'Okay that wasn't right maybe…'

* * *

Shikamaru, now covered with scratches, limped over to his favorite spot to go cloud watching and rested on the bench.(A/n the one with the cover on it) It was almost midday and that would make it the best time to cloud watch. But as Shikamaru was trying to relax, he heard the piercing shriek of one of bossiest woman around, second only to his mom.

'Oh man, what's Ino yelling about now?' He ignored it and continued with his very important mission of 'guarding the skies', noticing two shoes fly towards him. The shoes landed right beside him barely touching him.

"Oh, Shikamaru, can you give me those shoes?" The genius looked over at Ino then the shoes and decided she would be less troublesome if he did what she said.

"Sure." Shikamaru picked up the shoes and received a similar treatment of Ino, with the all the skeleton showing and yellow sparks. Shikamaru looked at Ino with 'what the hell' plastered all over his face.

"Well, are you going to give them to me or not?" Shikamaru got one of the biggest anime sweat drops ever. He looked at her wondering if she was playing a joke on him or not. "No, Ino it would be too-"

That was all Shikamaru could say before being knocked into the cloud he was just watching. "-troublesome."

* * *

**Will Shikamaru survive? Will Naruto or Kiba win? I really don't know but let's all find out together.**

**This story will probably be a Trilogy, but you never know. Review and remember; if you don't have anything nice to say you're just being troublesome.**


	2. High Flying Dangers! Noon!

**Hmm, no reviews… good thing caring about things are too troublesome. Anyway back to the important thing; the story. What will happen to our dear Shikamaru? No one knows except for me. I don't own Naruto if I did this would actually happen and Sasuke would have been a monkey that is always eating a banana.**

* * *

"Well, well, well. I see both of you are not willing to lose." Naruto looked over to the trees' shadows. The figure in the dark smirked at them, showing them her vampire like teeth. Kiba had turned to her satisfied that the kunoichis where not going to kill him. 

The sun was nearly overhead, but somehow the female was able to hide perfectly in the shadows. She pulled out two pictures; one of Kakashi running away with scratches and one with Ino being electrocuted. Both boys glanced at each others handy work and smirked. Well Kiba smirked; Naruto fell down and started laughing.

"Get up, breaks over. Neither of you has a chance to rest. Both of you completed your first prank and these two fell for it. Here are your next two targets, so get going." Naruto looked at his target, nodded and jumped off. Kiba saw his target and his paled. The shadow smirked, then threw a rock at an annoying crow nearby and proceeded to leave. Kiba shook it off and jumped off as well with only one thought running through his mind; 'Oh crap.'

* * *

Shikamaru stood up now drenched in water. Thanks to Ino 'shortcut' he was now at the bottom of a waterfall. He did not like this day. Either he was cursed or someone was out to get him, but since he was the resident lazy genius he thought it might be too troublesome to think anymore. So he stood up and decided he should go home for the day. 

Meanwhile, the crow, that was hit previously, started to go into a nose dive. As soon as Shikamaru sensed it, he leapt out of the way barely avoiding another attack on his life. But as he relaxed, the bird span back around at his head. Shikamaru turned around and could only think of one think before being knocked out.

'Troublesome.'

* * *

"Here it is." Naruto arrived at his choice area for his prank. A gentle river flowing under a small cozy bridge appeared before him. Naruto then started to remove all the supports planks from the bridge. Hearing some footsteps in the distance, Naruto then jumped over to the rooftops and waited. 

Tenten sighed. Neji had just had a training session with her, but it always seemed like she was just a piece of meat that was constantly flying. 'Neji is jerk. I need to find a way to defeat him. Hmmm…'

As she approached the bridge, Naruto tensed. If this prank failed, then he would lose more than a date with Hinata. 'Ok, calm down. You aren't spying on her in a hot spring like Ero-sennin was.' His perverted teacher, uh the really old one, had been caught spying on Tenten. Right now, Tsunade was trying to decide if they should let two certain round objects be place back, or if they should be left out. Naruto had wondering if his sensei would ever see again. (a/n you were thinking the other two objects weren't you? Dirty, little hentais!)Naruto gulped and hoped this would work.

Tenten was now only four steps away from the bridge when she stopped. Then she shook her head and continued walking. Her light steps allowed her to make it half way through the bridge. 'Oh come on, she can't be that light.' Then all of sudden Tenten grabbed her head, in what seemed like in frustration.

"Damn you, Neji!" As she yelled that she stomped her foot on the bridge and smashed her foot through it. Tenten looked down and then the rest of her body started to sink down into the bridge. 'What the? Wait, my scroll was just cleaned and the ink still hasn't dried!' Tenten unhitched her scroll and was about to throw it at the bank. It was a far, so she decided to start releasing some of the weapons and pulled her scroll back and launched it into the air. 'Maybe if I use the weapons to guide a current of air, I'll be able to make the scroll land safety on the other side.' Wind exploded out of Tenten's body making the scroll float to safety, but the force of the wind destroyed the bridge causing Tenten to fall through it.

Naruto smiled his fox-like grin and escaped the scene. Tenten jumped out of the water, but instead of being pissed off, she cheered. "All right, Neji next time that we meet you will suffer 'Futon: Shuriken Arashi'!"

Tenten failed to notice that her weapons were now floating down the river to a waterfall.

* * *

Shikamaru had just woken up from the bird attack and was currently cloud watching in water. As he was floating in the area of the waterfall's landing zone, he decided to do something about his bad luck. 

"Kami-sama, please kill me now." Then suddenly he noticed something shiny start to come down the waterfall. Shikamaru eyes widened when he noticed that it was also sharp. He quickly paddled away from the weapon's landing point, barely avoiding it. Then he looked up and noticed about fifty other weapons about to fall; kunais, katanas, shurikens, maces, and spiked bombs. 'Maybe I should have taken swimming lessons instead of watching the clouds. No, that would have been too-'

The weapons all began their freefall towards Shikamaru.

"-troublesome."

* * *

"So what would you like to eat?" The jounin glared at the menu trying to decide what to do. 'Lets what you got menu-san, no, no, the curry of life, never again, last time I almost died.' Neji looked up and decide to go with a normal plain curry. He remembered his last encounter with the curry of life and it wasn't pretty. 

Kiba was walking around trying to calm down. 'Neji, I'm supposed to prank the Hyuga. I'm so screwed.' Kiba looked up ahead and saw the jounin eating at a curry stand. 'How am I going to do this?' He was so deep in thought he failed to notice Shikamaru being rushed to the hospital across the street. 'Oh man how am I… what's that smell?' Finally looking up Kiba saw a strange curry bubbling and moving. 'What kind of curry is that? I don't think anybody is going to eat that, not even Chouji.' Kiba glanced at Neji and noticed that he was giving the curry one of his famous death glares. A smirk appeared on the dog ninja's face.

'You are weak curry of life-san, why won't you die!' The all seeing Hyuga failed to notice someone sneak into the back to the kitchen. Kiba gave the cook two thousand yen (A/n around twenty bucks) and went out. The cook poured the curry of life and then placed the normal curry over it to disguise the odd curry.

Neji looked up from his glaring contest with a bird that wouldn't stop chirping and picked up his spoon. As he began eating, he felt something was amiss and turned around and attacked a thief who was trying to get away with a shopkeeper's wares. He still felt something bad was going to happen to him and continued eating his curry wondering what it could. The curry of life was now on his spoon going up to his mouth. Neji placed the spoon in mouth, but then stopped. He looked around one more time and ate the curry on the spoon.

Neji's eyes turned red and started watering and then he passed out. The curry of life was launched into the air flying across the street. Some bystander stared down at wonder and got an idea.

"Curry of life here, the only curry that can take out the Hyuga genius!"

* * *

"_Welcome to national cloud viewing competition where all you have to do is look at clouds! Welcome to the NCV!" The cries of people were heard all over the hill. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji were all standing on the hill waiting for the competition to begin._

"_On your marks, get set, cloud watch!" They all laid down to view the clouds in the sky. After five seconds of standing still Naruto stood up and pounced over to a ramen stand. Hinata was sitting there and began blushing madly. "ONE CONSTANT DOWN!"_

_Kiba saw Hinata and Naruto's close proximity and joined them so nothing would happen. Naruto became annoyed at this and started to fight Kiba. "Alright Kiba lets see who gets to go out with Hinata!" The announcer, deciding that he was out, picked up his mic. "TWO DOWN!" Who will win this contest of cloud performance power?"_

"_I WILL WIN THIS CONTEST!" Lee stood up and started jumping up and down. "I will win this Youthful contest and go out with my youthful friend Sakura!" Then Chouji looked over at Lee and felt his stomach grumble. "Oh time to get more chips." Lee ran off to find Sakura and Chouji went to get more chips. "TWO MORE ARE OUT!" _

"

* * *

Shikamaru bounced up in his bed. He looked around and noticed he was in the hospital. 'Right the weapons barrage…' He heard some racket outside and noticed Neji eating then saw him pass out. "Why did he pass out?" Then he noticed a bowl of curry flying towards him and sighed. 

"Why does everything troublesome happen to me?"

The bowl broke the window and flew at Shikamaru. 'I only have to dodge the bowl once and that is all I have to do.' Then Shikamaru moved forward and then noticed the restraints on him.

"Troublesome."

* * *

"Okay he's clean." Shikamaru regained conciseness and noticed some nurses around him. Then he saw Sakura pull out a knife. "It's a good thing he's past out because this is going to hurt." 

Shikamaru had millions of thoughts flying past him, but only one thought could come to him. 'Troublesome.'

* * *

**The contest between Naruto and Kiba will end next time! As for Shikamaru... well his troublesome day will end at last. But who is the mysterious shadow?**

**All you have to do is wait till thursday. Maybe earlier if I get five reviews.**

**Futon: Shuriken Arashi- Wind release shuriken storm**

**hentai- pervert **

**if you didn't know.**


	3. Revenge of the Troublesome One!

**Here it is! The final chapter of the Troublesome Day has arrived. Will the people have their revenge on the two pranksters? Will Ino ever it her shoes? Who will date Hinata who has yet to appear? Will Sakura make it out of the coma?... wait a minute, Sakura isn't in a coma.**

**Anyways thank you Of never nevermore.** **I thought this story would never get a review. Now I do not own Naruto. Story time!**

* * *

"Well, it looks like your okay now, so you can go now, Shikamaru." Sakura smiled at him then walked outside. "Oh, by the way, if you see Ino tell her that she can have the shoes. Don't forget to tell her that she has to cut the electrical wires first." Sakura continued to work seeing as she got a good nap in a couple of hours back.

Shikamaru glanced outside the window and noted it was already around six. 'This day is almost over. Only a couple more hours left in this forsaken day.' Shikamaru stood up and sighed. He commenced walking to the door.

* * *

"Well, that was good. Unfortunately, this makes you tied again. So, both of you will receive the same target to prank. Your target is… the Hokage." Kiba and Naruto nodded at their final test. Naruto thought of way to win this, off the bat, seeing as he knew the two weakness of the Hokage. 'Tsunade-obachan, you are going down.' Kiba's plan was much more involved. He smirked at his genius. 'Hinata, I coming, so wait for me.'

"Well, hurry unless both of you want to lose your chance." Naruto stared at the shadow. Kiba did the same. The pranksters both smiled and spoke at the same time. "Yeah, right! Naruto/Kiba get ready to lose!" The shadow smirked at this. "Okay, now get going before neither gets a chance to date my sister."

Hanabi stepped out of the shadows, her form hidden by her baggy Hyuga robes. She smirked once more and decided they should leave her. "GO!"

* * *

Tsunade was at her desk checking reports. She sighed for the thousandth time that day. 'Damn you Shizune.' She heard the door open and saw Shikamaru walk in. "Hokage-sama, I'm here to report some odd occurrences in the village today." The Hokage stood up happy to listen to anything, anything to get out of checking reports. Shikamaru proceed to tell her about the incidents and how he kept getting attacked. She nodded at all this and dismissed Shikamaru. 'Pranks all over the village… Naruto is probably behind this, but some occurred with actual intelligence.'

Bored she pulled out a lotto ticket. 'Come on, come on!' Then she noticed that she won five dollars. She won, but how? Then she felt evil intent towards her and walked over to the door and opened it. Thirty pies fell at her with immense speed. Tsunade parried and dodged them when she felt one hundred coming at her from behind. She started spinning and throwing the pies out the window.

Kiba was watching all this through his binoculars. 'Hit her in the face, my pie minons!' Then he noticed a couple of the pie fly out the window. Kiba saw them coming towards him and ran off. But his effort to escape was wasted as he now lying on the alley floor with pie on him.

'Crap.'

* * *

'Well at least this time it didn't hurt as much.' Shikamaru had just walked out of the Hokage Building and was coated with pie. 'Well, this time I'm not the only one who got pie on him.' This time everybody and everything was covered with pie. 'That's it I'm going to wash up and go to sleep for now.'

Shikamaru started walking and noticed Hanabi holding an umbrella. 'Odd.' He shook it off and went off to his house thinking that questioning it would be too troublesome to ask.

* * *

Tsunade was pissed that she was attacked. She walked over to her bookshelf. She opened a book called Twenty Ways to Beat up a Pervert. She opened it, revealing a hollowed area with a secret bottle of sake.

"Ah, sweet, sweet sake. If only I could marry you and move to town that gambles everyday for breakfast." Tsunade sighed and took a swig of her sake.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHO STOLE MY SAKE FROM MY SECRET STASH!?" Tsunade was yelling at the top of her lungs, after she threw the bottle of vinegar and salt out the window. All of Konoha ran to find a place to hide since everyone knew never to mess with her sake. Tsunade called up Shizune to see her at her office. Shizune approached carefully, scared at what might happen to her. 'Its okay, it's okay. The secretary saw me come in, so of course I have to come out.' Tsunade was pounding the walls and quickly destroyed all of them. She turned over to look at Shizune and told her to bring her everybody who had been attacked, so she could find the person who did this.

* * *

Shikamaru was pissed. Now if it was somebody else, who had just got hit by a bottle of vinegar and salt, then the glass cut him causing the aforementioned substances to enter the wounds, which got mad then it wouldn't be weird. But this was the lazy genius who always just shrugged it off and said troublesome. Not this time. This time Shikamaru let off a huge amount of killer intent which caused three things to happen; the cat which refused to get off the top of his neighbors house for two years to jump off and run to a dog pound to hide, the octopus the sushi chef was trying to kill to die, and everyone who was in a three hundred meter radius to pee their pants.

Neji was walking by and turned to look at Shikamaru, along with Sasuke who happened to be caught by some ANBU. Both looked over at Shikamaru and gave him their strongest death glares. Glares that were so powerful some people could fell a chill go down their spines. Shikamaru then proceed to give the a death glare, so powerful that all nearby plants died, people got frostbite, their hair caught on fire, and sent the two prodigies crying all the way home.

Shikamaru sat down and started thinking about who could have been responsible for all of his misfortune today. People walked two streets over while he was thinking so they wouldn't die. Who wants to mess with someone who sent the Hyuga prodigy and the Sasuke, who studied under the Sannin that once destroyed the village, crying?

* * *

"Okay, we need to figure out who has been doing all of these pranks!" "Yeah!" Tsunade looked at the crowd in front of her. It was full of people who had fallen for pranks and their aftermaths. Dozens were soaking wet from the broken bridge, some had hair sticking up trying to help Ino to grab the shoes, and the rest had pie all over their faces. "Okay does any-"

Shikamaru burst through the doors, eyes flaming. "Kiba and Naruto did the pranks! But those two idiots did it too quickly! We will beat them up and interrogate them! This day is too TROUBLESOME!" Everyone shrank back, fear in their eyes and kept nodding and started jumping out of windows to find the two pranksters.

'They will pay!'

* * *

Kiba was running as fast as he could. He had just woken up and saw a mass of angry people glaring down at him. "Hey, what's going on?" Their glares intensified and they started to burn into his soul.

'I'm going to guess that they know about the fact that I was one of the people behind those pranks.' "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, yes you did Kiba!" Ino appeared fuming out of her ears. She picked up some shoes on the street and twitched. "Heh Kiba, I am so used to the electric shocks by now that it doesn't even hurt me, but let's see if you have that immunity, mwah mwahaha!" Kiba now scared of her evil laughter starts to run away, but ends up getting tied up to post, with the electric shoes and being force fed curry of life by Neji. Then after five minutes of the stuff, people started throwing pies at him.

"Mwahahahah, sweet justice!" Ino now was fully evil to the point that one look in her eyes made the poor dog ninja cry. Poor Kiba, poor Kiba.

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto started running for their lives on the other side of village. Everyone, affected by the orange ninja, started attacking the Narutos to find the real one. Tenten was running along the rooftops. After she finished celebrating the fact that she learned a new move, she noticed her white shirt turned revealing and proceed to destroy everything in a nearby area. Connecting the dots, she realized that only Naruto would try to do that and then started hunting.

Poof! Poof, poof, poof! The Narutos where quickly vanishing thanks to Tenten's new move. Elsewhere, Tsunade was demolishing buildings trying to find the orange ninja. Then both kunoichis stopped and reported that the areas are clean.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared and told them to stand back. He then summoned his dogs to his location and told them to find Naruto. "We need something to smell for." Pakkun waited for something, and Tsunade pulled out a ramen cup. They sniffed it and spilt up. Then Kakashi grabbed his headband and revealed his ultimate weapon.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi started to destroy along with kunoichis to find Naruto.

* * *

Hinata was hanging around her house that day arranging some flowers. She didn't seem to notice that there was a shadow watching her from a tree. Then she saw a tired Naruto appear in front of her. Naruto smiled his trademark grin and then asked his question. "Hinata, would you like to go with me to the dance, next week?" Naruto closed his eyes and waited for her answer.

"H-hai." Naruto jumped up in the air. "Ha, eat that Kiba I won! I won Hanabi's little contest." The shadow jumped inside the Hyuga compound and proceeds to locate the younger sibling. At that very loud yell, Tsunade and Tenten appear and remark on the cuteness of that and promise Hinata they won't kill Naruto. Then they begin beating the crap out of him. Kakashi appears and grabs Naruto and locks him in a box with five very anger tigers. Poor Naruto.

* * *

'Well that was fun.' Hanabi was walking down the hallway to her room. As she entered, she wondered if anyone would ever figure out who was really behind the pranks. Then she realized she couldn't move. Shikamaru trapped her with his two trench knives. "Hanabi you are going down. You will be tortured for those pranks." Hanabi smirked wondering what he could do.

"So, you are the youthful person who has been very youthful today!" Rock lee appeared and started off on youth. He then pulled out some curry of life and gave her some telling her she would get more youthful with it. Hanabi started to cry and cursed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked over at her. Then he walked home to go to bed. "Man, this day was too…"

"Troublesome."

* * *

**Ta-da! The end of a troublesome day! Until we meet again people!**


End file.
